Four memories Eli will always cherish
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: ...and one he wishes he could forget.


**Title: Four memories Eli will always cherish and one he wishes he could forget  
>Author: Shenandoah Risu<br>Rating**: NC-17  
><strong>Content Flags<strong>: adult subject matter, canon character death  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: SGU Season 2 "Malice"  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Eli Wallace, Ginn, Ronald Greer, other SGU characters  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 875  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _He remembers his heart going ninety miles an hour, his stomach doing back flips, and he was feeling slightly weak in the knees. _  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Written for prompt set #127 at the LJ Comm sg1_five_things.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
><strong>Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)<strong>

**oOo**

**Four memories Eli will always cherish and one he wishes he could forget**

He'll never forget seeing her for the first time.

He was helping with doling out rations to the Lucian Alliance prisoners in the hold, when Greer elbowed him: "See that red-haired chick over yonder? That's Ginn. She's the one who gunned down Dannic. If it weren't for her we'd all be stuck on that rocky planet, and you'd be dead in Hydroponics by now."

He craned his neck and saw her sitting on a crate, leaning against the wall, staring into empty space. He remembers thinking how nice it was that not all of the Lucians were these rough guys who could probably strangle you by just thinking about it, and just then her gaze focused and caught his eye, and an embarrassed smile ghosted over her features before she averted her face and scratched her head.

oOo

He'll never forget the moment he fell in love with her. It was totally unexpected, too; he'd certainly liked her from that first time on, and not only because she'd saved all of their asses (although that played a big part in it because he has a THING for women superheroes), or because she was young and pretty.

He remembers working in the Apple Core at one of the consoles, and just as he looked up he saw her walking by with Camile, and she raised her hand and waved at him, flashing him a quick genuine smile that showed she was happy to see him. He, of course, had just stared dumbly in her direction, dropped his pen and tripped over his work stool when he bent over to pick it up. He remembers his heart going ninety miles an hour, his stomach doing back flips, and he was feeling slightly weak in the knees. He hadn't experienced this feeling since, well, ever – not even with Chloe.

oOo

He'll never forget the feeling of panic when she was brought to his quarters to help him work on the problem of dialing the Gate inside a star. They talked about how much they loved math and the honesty of numbers, and somehow they got off on the tangent of hamsters (which she'd never heard of) and the mysterious workings of fate.

He remembers how Greer turned matchmaker by arranging to be called away, so he could be alone with her, and of course he had freaked out and run after him. When he came back to his room she was watching his personal journal, and when he tried to hide his mortification with a flip remark she latched onto him and kissed him until he nearly passed out from lack of air.

oOo

He'll never forget waking up next to her. She was lying there, propped up on her elbow, smiling at him while her fingers traced numbers and figures on his bare chest. He smiled back and she bent down to kiss him, slowly, sweetly, her dark eyes shining with delight.

"Ginn, I'm not-"

She placed a finger across his lips.

"Shhh. You are. Everything about you is sexy. Even your brain is sexy. Math is always sexy."

He remembers kissing her soft lips and making love to her again, watching her arch her neck, eyes closed, mouth open, and the way her hands trembled as he pushed them down next to her head when she came underneath him.

oOo

He'll never forget seeing her lifeless body crumpled there on the floor in her quarters, dark bruises around her neck where only a short time before he had caressed her with his lips. He remembers the world falling away, as if reality had been covered by a thick fog, sounds all muffled, nothing clearly visible. He remembers the white-hot rage, the devil-may-care need to avenge her death. He remembers Colonel Young talking sense into him, giving him a way to turn the gaping wound into a scar and probably saving his life in the process.

He wishes he could forget the whole thing, but at the same time he knows he doesn't really want to. He understands that everyone's future is always born in pain, and that he is not alone in trying to deal with it.

He looks around.

Everyone on Destiny has lost someone they loved. It doesn't make Ginn's death any less painful. But it does make it bearable, because no matter what – people are counting on him.

And Eli won't let them down, ever.

oOo

oOo

**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

.


End file.
